1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to current limiting circuits, and more particularly to an FET bipolar current limiter for an a.c. circuit.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior current limiting devices used fuses, circuit breakers, discrete current limiting circuits requiring a custom current transformer, and FET current limiting circuits for low voltages having FET's connected in opposition with the gate and source electrodes connected together. The prior art FET circuit, shown in FIG. 1, has the disadvantage that it is very difficult to design FET current limiters with low resistances which are relatively independent of transistor characteristics, and at the same time have high breakdown voltages. The voltage rating is limited to that of a single FET since the saturation current (I.sub.DSS) ratings are not matched.